Master of Puppets
by Misterr B
Summary: The cold-blooded murders. The relentless killing. The pointless end to a worthy life. All of these things have happened at my will. What I have done is unforgivable, and I am proud of that. My name is the Prophet of Charity. Rated M for safetys sake.
1. Chapter 1

**Master of Puppets**

Greedy, gluttonous, voracious, ravenous, covetous, selfish, grudging, avaricious, churlish, close handed, rapacious, zealous, demanding. All of these words cannot even begin to describe me. I have turned the meanings of these words into a comment next to what I have done. So many lives have ended because I willed it so. I have watched the dying eyes of so many beings, I have lost count. Blood has stained my hands for so long, I can never wash it off. There is no living thing that has successfully stood in my way. I am no formidable fighter. My skill with a weapon is trivial at best. Yet I have shot down, stabbed, burned, and killed even the mightiest of warriors in my quest for power. Even my brothers, my fellow San 'Shyuum have faced my unrelenting wrath.

All of these acts. The cold-blooded murders. The relentless killing. The pointless end to a worthy life. All of these things have happened at my will. What I have done is unforgivable, and I am proud of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Vice Minister of Inquisition." The voice ahead of me spoke. "I am glad to see you have been accepted into the legate my brother."

I stepped forward, gazing into the darkness of the room. "Thank you Holy One. It is an honor to be commended by one such as yourself." I arched my back into a faint bow of respect.

The shadowy figure before stood from his seat. "My brother! There is no need for you to lower yourself to a soldiers level. You are a Noble Minister now."

I began to recognize the voice, but the lighting made discerning the Prophet's identity difficult. "I understand sir."

The Prophet stepped forwards into the light, revealing himself to be the Prophet of Temper, my brother. He smiled slightly at me. "Father would be proud to see us together on the Council, Har."

"Thank you, Rah." I passed a grin back at him. He stepped down from his seat and walked towards me. His blue robes flowed in a wake behind him, despite being over eight feet tall. He took me by the shoulder with one hand, looking down at me. His voice boomed in my ear, further backing the impression of his power.

"Let us be going brother. I am sure the Council is waiting for us."

I grinned, craning my neck to look up at him. To a usual San 'Shyuum, he was large, but to me, he was a giant. I stood under seven feet tall, much shorter than a usual San 'Shyuum, making me appear as if I were a dwarf next to him.

"They are likely waiting for you, Noble Temper. I am only a Vice minister."

He chuckled to himself, pushing me into the halls. "Nonsense. You **are** a Vice Minister. That is an honorable rank. You hold more power in the Ministry of Inquisition than all but your mentor. The council will await for even you."

I forced a smile for him. "Thank you, Temper."

He pat me on the shoulder lightly. "Stop thanking me. You have no need to thank me for being kind to you."

I nodded to him and followed in his path. It was odd to be revered so highly by all the species of the Covenant suddenly. Every Sangheili that I passed would instantly fall to a knee and give words of worship as I passed, even the occasional Zealot treated me as a Unggoy would treat his superiors. I smirked to myself as I basked in the glory of their praise. My brother and I walked towards a door guarded by two Honor Guard Sangheili.

The left Honor Guard nodded to us. "You are expected Holy One. Please, make haste into the Council Chambers."

Rah stepped forwards. "Thank you Sangheili." He pressed his hand against the door and it slid open to reveal a large room filled with raised seats on both sides. On one side sat white armored Sangheili with large headdresses, while the other side was filled with various colored San 'Shyuum Ministers and Prophets. My brother took leave of me, walking to the far end of the seats and sitting near a female Prophet. I was beckoned by my own Minister, who sat towards the back of the seating area. I quickly made my way up to him and sat next to my mentor.

The Minister turned to me and whispered into my ear. "We recently convicted a Jiralhanae Chieftain of heresy. He was sentenced and sent away. Another Minister left with him, a younger one much like yourself. I am skeptical as to if his sentence will be carried out as the Council voted."

I turned to him, giving a confused look. "Why is that?"

"The Noble Prophet of Truth seemed to favor him over his Sangheili counterparts. It is odd." He looked down, causing my gaze to turn as well. A lone Sangheili was being escorted into the chambers by two Honor Guards. "It appears our next verdict awaits." He paused for a moment. "I will leave this one to you. I have duties to attend to elsewhere."

The minister stood from his seat and gracefully left the Council Chambers, leaving me alone in the massive room. The High Prophet of Mercy moved forwards towards the supposed Heretic. He spoke quickly and loudly, his voice booming throughout the entire room.

"You are brought here upon the allegations that you aided the Heretic leader in not only boarding, but eliminating the crew of the _Pious Blade_."

The Sangheili spoke. "I am proud for what I have done. You, and the entire High Council, would lie to the Covenant for your own personal agenda. The promise of the rings..." He was interrupted by Regret.

"Silence you traitorous filth!" He turned to the San 'Shyuum side of the Council. "Wise Ministry of Inquisition. What do you believe should be done with this Heretic fool."

I watched as the entire ministry turned to face me. I stood from my seat, not wanting to appear weak before the Council. "Kill the traitor. Do it now, he has lost his honor." I remained standing, making sure to make a mental note of the Heretic ship's name.

Regret seemed taken back at first, then grinned. He nodded to me then looked to the Honor Guards. "The wise Vice Minister of Inquisition has made his decision. Kill him."

At that moment, a Honor Guard stepped forwards and activated his staff. He slashed the Heretic's neck and cleanly severed his head from his body. It seemed to take a moment for the head to fall from its base, making a sickly smack as it hit the floor. Blood sprayed from the wound as the corpse fell to its knees, then flat on its chest. A few seconds later a Jiralhanae moved into the room and carried the body out on his shoulders. What an poor way to die, cut down with no fight, then fed to a pack of mongrels.

I grinned at the sight of the dead Sangheili. The power of holding one's life in my hands...words couldn't describe the rush I felt. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as a fellow Ministry of Inquisition member turned back to commend me on a wise decision. I was prepared to acknowledge him when Rah sat next to me.

He had an upset look on his face, almost glaring at me. "You didn't have to be so crude in your verdict, Har. Just because he was a Heretic did not call for such monstrous behavior."

I looked back at him, the excitement still flowing through my body. "Violence is the only thing that a Heretic will understand. We must show them we are not going to be merciful in our annihilation of their forces."

My brother said nothing. He sat there and just stared at me in disbelief, unable to accept that I had just said those things. He shook his head slowly. "If you believe that, then you are just as much a fool as them." He stood up and marched away, saying nothing to those he passed.

I watched him leave, then got to my feet as well. It hurt to hear such things coming from my elder brother, but I shoved the feelings deep inside myself. With thoughtful, slow steps I began descending the seating area. I watched as many of the Sangheili on the opposite side filed out of the room, speaking amongst themselves. I turned to watch as the San 'Shyuum did the same, occasionally sparing me a look followed by either a nod or slight shake of the head. It was clear that my decision was controversial amongst the Council. With a sigh, I left the Council Chambers, following behind a duo of Sangheili councilors. One glanced back at me, sparing me a low growl. With a frown, I stared back at him. He turned and approached me, towering over me much like my brother does.

His voice was deep and throaty, filled with heart. "You take pride in killing my brothers Minister?"

I continued to stare back at him. My gaze drifted down to his hands, which hung dangerously close to his sword. "I do what I believe is the right choice, Sangheili. These Heretics are savages, worthy of nothing but a violent end."

He stepped closer. "Either way, he was still my brother, not a lowly Jiralhanae. He deserved at least an honorable execution."

"There is no honor to be lost with one such as him. He lost all when he sided with the traitors."

The Sangheili gave a low guttural growl, reaching for his sword. "He was my brother!" He was about to strike when another councilor grabbed him by the shoulder and shook his head. The first Sangheili snarled at him then turned away, hand falling from his weapon. I watched as they began to walk, still waiting for him to return and attack me.

I remained silent as the trio left. The Councilor I confronted turned and looked back to me. "This isn't over Minister."

I smiled at him. "I pray so. It would be a pleasure to send you to the same fate as your traitorous brother." He growled at me and left. I began walking again, headed for my private quarters. I gained the usual praise as I walked through the halls of _High Charity_, but this time I payed little attention to them_._ My fingers fell over the plasma pistol I carried in my sleeve, ready for the Councilor to attack at any moment.

Despite my concerns, the trip back to my room was rather uneventful. I walked up to the door, seeing it unlocked. I never leave my room unlocked. I pulled my weapon from its place in my robes. With caution, I eased my door open and peered inside. A large hand grabbed me by the neck and forced me into my room. I yelped loudly as I was thrown to the floor by my attacker. I looked up to see the Councilor standing above me. He closed the door and activated the lock.

He smiled down at me. "You were strong with your Honor Guards behind you. But alone you are a coward, just like the rest of your kind." He activated his sword. "Scream as much as you like. It only enhances the experience." He took a step towards me and growled. His eyes were dark with rage and a grin spread across his face. He roared loudly and slashed downwards toward me with his weapon, aiming to cut my head clean in half.


End file.
